Abraham
Abraham, labeled The Video Gamer, qualified for Total Drama Country Club. Total Drama Country Club In Livin' Luxuriously, Abraham is the second one to arrive. He says that the country club is impressive. He asks if it has a Gbox, but when Chris doesn't know what that is, Abraham calls him a noob. After Laken arrived and it was revealed that she was a bikini model, Joyce came and Abraham asked hopefully if she was a bikini model. When Ryann arrives, Abraham slaps his butt and tells her to perk up, thinking he's a boy. Ryann knocks him down and he realizes his mistake. Abraham mocks Carlos when he arrives, calling him fat, and Mary Lou, saying that she and Carlos should be a couple. Abraham continues to make fun of competitors as they show up, saying Aden has a stupid voice. When Jonothon shows up, Abraham comments on how strong he is. Abraham and Enrique both laughed at Baby Eddie when he showed up. When the interns try to hand out lunch, Abraham says he can't because he is Jewish. In Take It to Court, Abraham commented on Joyce's looks when everyone took off their clothes, to which Joyce rolled her eyes in disgust. During the challenge, Abraham ran up to Laken, Joyce, and Lauretta, but they were hit by Baby Eddie. Abraham ran, but was hit by Enrique. In Bow and Aero, Abraham says he wishes that he was on Team Huggies, because of the girls. Enrique tells Abraham to cool it down with the girls because they don't like guys who play hard to get and he wants to form an alliance with their team. Abraham says they have a strong team besides Carlos. In between the challenges, Abraham apologizes to the girls of Team Huggies, to convince them to join the interteam alliance. In Hole in None, Abraham was in the pool with Team Hombres when Carlos splashed them. When Team Huggies arrived, Abraham wondered where Baby Eddie was. In All You Can Eat, Abraham came out of the infirmary and said Enrique was fine, but he didn't know who hit the golf ball. During the challenge, Abraham questions whether the alliance is worth it after Genevieve has them cheat, but Enrique assures him it will pay off. In Pound Dog, Abraham once again questions the alliance with Team Huggies. He accuses Genevieve of hitting Enrique with the golf ball, but Enrique refuses to believe it. All of the team agrees with Abraham, but Enrique convinces them to trust him. Abraham laughed at Baby Eddie during the challenge when a dog was biting at him, but Baby Eddie threw a ball at Abraham, causing the dogs to attack him. Abraham thanks Jonothon for saving him from the dogs, but Jonothon thinks he's being stereotypical because he's black. Abraham tries to apologize, but Jonothon walks away. After the challenge, Abraham apologizes to Jonothon and the two forgive each other. Abraham says that he'll try to make sure Jonothon doesn't have any physical challenges and thanks him for saving him from the dogs. In The Ultimate Spadown, Abraham tries to comfort Jonothon when he feels excluded from the team, but goes to talk with everyone else. Abraham volunteers Carlos for the makeover challenge as a joke, but Carlos refuses to do it, and Ty does it instead. When he asks his team who knows how to give a makeover, no one responds. Abraham gets worried when Jonothon volunteers for the mud wrestling challenge and Enrique says he'll be voted off if he loses. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Abraham accused Genevieve of hitting Enrique with the golf ball and she caved in. Abraham says he won't tell Enrique if she sets him on a date with Lauretta, and Genevieve agrees. During the date, Lauretta reveals that she's mad and that she doesn't want to be on a date with Abraham. Later, Abraham reveals that he's having a great night with Lauretta and kisses her, and then she reveals that she is a lesbian. After the ambulance leaves with Baby Eddie, Abraham tells Genevieve that he's going to tell Enrique because she set him up with Lauretta. In Scavenger Garden, Abraham tries to tell Enrique and Ty that Genevieve tried to hit him with the golf ball, but they shoo him away because they are having a hangover. He goes and tells Carlos and Jonothon that Lauretta is a lesbian, but they don't think anything of it. When the challenge starts, Abraham is worried when Team Huggies quickly takes the lead, but Enrique is too hungover to do anything. With enough pestering, Abraham convinces Enrique to lead their team. While trying to get the last prize, Abraham finally tells Enrique that Genevieve did hit him with a golf ball. Team Hombres then kicks Team Huggies out of their golf cart and comes in second. Abraham also tells Team Huggies that Lauretta is a lesbian. In We Need a Holiday, Abraham gets angry with Chris when they have to do a challenge in the middle of the night. Abraham questions when they are going to get revenge on Team Huggies and Enrique tells him it will take patience. During the Easter challenge, Abraham quickly volunteers to wear the bunny suit and says it's because he's good at hiding things. He then dumps Team Huggies' eggs in a lake. Abraham gets worried when Jonothon wants to do the physical challenge, but Jonothon thinks he can do it. When Jonothon gets eliminated, he admits his mistake to Abraham and the two fist bump. In In the Kitchen, Abraham doesn't do anything significant. In Showmance!, Abraham and Enrique plot to throw the challenge so that they can vote off Carlos. During the challenge, Abraham decides on the songs and plans to do his solo, but winks to Enrique, signifying that he's going to throw the challenge. Abraham performs Under Pressure with Enrique and Carlos, and then does Not Afraid by himself. During his second song, he trips, cutting the song short, but he did it on purpose. Abraham, along with his team and Team Huggies, are upset when they win, especially when the prize is Chris's boy band's new single. In Day Don't Care, Abraham and Enrique reveal they were trying to throw the challenge after Laken and Joyce overhear them, and Abraham's surprised that somehow neither of them actually lost. Abraham is shocked when Enrique offers to stop trying to lose, but Enrique reveals that it's part of their revenge since Team Huggies is simply going to destroy themselves. During the challenge, Abraham has to babysit Brick, but after Genevieve throws the pacifier, it lands in Abraham's hands and he stops Brick from crying by giving it to him. When Team Hombres won a year supply of diapers, Abraham threw them to Baby Eddie. In The Nutcracker Valet, Abraham doesn't do much. In Hypertension, Abraham makes fun of Baby Eddie when he joins their room, but Enrique tells him to knock it off. Abraham becomes worried in the confessional because he thinks that Enrique is replacing him with Baby Eddie. Abraham is put on a team with Baby Eddie and Carlos. Baby Eddie volunteers to catch Abraham, but he drops him because of the shock. During the secrets challenge, Abraham reveals that Genevieve spilled punch on her date to her school dance. When Baby Eddie runs away after Genevieve tells his secret, Abraham goes after him to comfort him. Abraham tries to tell Baby Eddie that he has a fetish too and he knows what he is going through. Baby Eddie thinks Abraham is mocking him until Abraham shows him a picture of himself in a cat costume. Abraham reveals that he has plushophilia, and that he didn't want anyone to find out, but he was jealous of how Baby Eddie had so many friends. Baby Eddie warns Abraham not to let his fetish take over his personal life. Abraham is eliminated, and Genevieve reveals that her alliance voted him off. Enrique tells him that he didn't want to do it, but he had to take the best opportunity, but Abraham said that they were cool. In The Mills: II, Abraham is one of the losers being interviewed. It was revealed that deep down, he was actually kinda mad at Enrique for voting him off. When asked about if he was afraid about how the public would react to his fetish, he joked that at least it's not weirder than a diaper fetish. Later when Enrique's being interviewed, Abraham forgives him for voting him off. During the challenge, Abraham dressed as Baby Eddie, wearing nothing but a diaper. Abraham and Enrique escape the crane together. Enrique says that he wants to make it up to Abraham by defending him from anyone who makes fun of his fetish after the show. Abraham is then thrown in the pool by the crane. Trivia *Abraham is based off a friend of the author. *Abraham's facial expressions are based off a picture of Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons. *Foreshadowing of Abraham's fetish was only used once in the Easter challenge when Abraham quickly chooses to wear the Easter bunny costume. Gallery Abrahambaby.PNG|Abraham dressed as Baby Eddie Category:Total Drama Country Club